Sembilan Bulan yang Tak Terduga
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, kalau hubungan mereka, berujung pada sembilan bulan yang tak terduga.. SasuHina.. one-shot..


Sasuke dan Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, kalau hubungan mereka, berujung pada sembilan bulan yang tak terduga... XD

-

-

-

-

**Sembilan Bulan yang Tak Terduga**

A gajebo SasuHina Fic dari Hey Dhee!

Don't like don't read..

Don't like don't blame..

Don't like just GO!

**Never Blame our pairing!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke sedang duduk tenang di depan perapian rumahnya saat itu. Desir angin terdengar jelas olehnya. Setelah melempar sebuah kayu ke dalam perapian lagi, ia kemudian bangkit menuju jendelanya. Ia menghapus sedikit embun yang menempel pada kaca, kemudian melihat keluar. Titik-titik hujan berjatuhan dengan cepat, gemuruh bersahutan, dan kilat saling menyambar.

Sasuke merasa perapiannya sudah tidak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. ia memeluk tubuhnya yang terbalut kimono biru gelap, sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Tuhan, ia merindukan seseorang saat ini.

Gadis lugu dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap. Yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan tubuhnya disaat-saat seperti ini. Hou, bahkan mampu membuatnya berkeringat..

Sungguh terlalu..

Sasuke tersenyum nakal.

Sial, betapa ia ingin memeluk gadis itu lagi.

* * *

Hanabi tampak panik saat menemukan kakaknya sedang duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah beruraian air mata.

"Onee-san!", buru-buru ia menghampirinya, "ada apa, Nee?"

Hinata yang belum mampu berbicara karena tangisnya semakin menjadi, hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya pada Hanabi, memberikan sesuatu.

Hanabi memang bukan bocah ingusan lagi, Hinata yakin dengan itu.

Bola mata lavender milik Hanabi seketika membesar ketika mengetahui benda apa yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

Kertas putih..

Strip merah..

Dua strip merah..

Positif..

What?!

Crap!

Holy shit!

"NEJI-NII SAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Dan awal keributan..

dimulai dari sini..

* * *

Sasuke sedang menikmati fantasinya, saat seseorang masuk tanpa permisi dengan merobek daun pintunya tanpa ampun.

Ia melompat kaget dari lamunannya. Bola matanya membesar. Sial, bagaimana bisa seorang mantan kriminal internasional macam dia bisa tidak tahu dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang?

Bodoh..

Sosok tegap dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat berdiri di hadapannya.

Death stare..

"Uchiha Sasuke..", ada getaran kecil di dalam suara beratnya. Tanda-tanda sebuah gunung berapi akan memuncratkan laharnya ke segala penjuru.

Sasuke menelan sedikit ludahnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Sial, harga dirinya selalu jatuh di hadapan orang ini. Ia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan syok. Darah yang mengalir di sekitar otaknya, mendadak berhenti, dan turun. Pucat pasi. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi seringan kapas.

_Oh Tuhan.. ada apa ini..?_

Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat pria rambut coklat panjang itu menarik bagian depan kimononya dengan cepat, dan menyeretnya keluar mansion tanpa belas kasihan. Layaknya maling ayam yang siap diarak warga keliling kampung. Teriakan ampun pun tak digubris olehnya.

Beberapa warga bermantel yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan tidak biasa itu. Entah jutsu apa yang digunakan pria menyeramkan itu, untuk mengunci Sasuke pada posisinya yang mengenaskan.

Sial, dia sudah menjatuhkan derajat Uchiha.

Dan di bawah naungan hujan yang begitu derasnya, Hyuuga Neji mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh warga yang ada disana tercenggang.

"DIA MENGHAMILI ADIKKU!!"

Dan saat itu juga, guci kecil yang menyimpan abu mendiang Uchiha Fugaku..

pecah..

* * *

Dua anak manusia itu kini dipertemukan. Keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di balkon Hyuuga Mansion. Diam. Terlalu syok untuk memulai percakapan diantara pelaku dan korban. Hujan deras hari ini, kini menjadi rintik-rintik yang ramah, namun matahari masih terlalu malu untuk keluar dari balik awan. Sedikit cahayanya menemani langit yang masih kesepian.

Hinata bersandar pada dinding, memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tampak sembab, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman kecil di depannya. Namun mata ini selalu tak bisa bertahan untuk tidak melihatnya sedetik saja. Si Pria tampan berambut hitam.

Daaaamn!

Hinata melirik sejenak pria di hadapannya. Tuhan, betapa inginnya ia meremas rambut itu lagi. Masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya rambut hitam itu dalam genggamannya. Masih teringat jelas betapa indahnya sensasi baru yang diberikan olehnya. Masih teringat jelas betapa merdunya ia meneriakkan namanya. Masih...

STOP!

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mengambil bakiak yang ada di sampingnya, meremasnya dengan gemas.

Sasuke menunduk, sesekali ia melirik gadis Hyuuga di depannya dari bawah bulu matanya. Sial, mengapa dia begitu takut? Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tenang.

Daaaamn!

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat Hanabi sedang mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, dengan harapan keduanya bisa menjalani semuanya dengan tenang.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan dengan otaknya yang semakin memanas. Ia mendengus, sementara Hinata mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan bakiak yang ia genggam pada lantai kayu, hingga terdengar bunyi "tok... tok.." dengan tempo lambat yang beraturan. Mata lavendernya masih menatap hampa taman kecil di depannya.

Tuhan, kasihanilah gadis ini..

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan dahi, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah merapal ayat-ayat suci, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan membuka suara..

"Kau yakin itu anakku?"

Kalimat tanya yang terlalu singkat, dan terkesan kurang terdidik.

Ketukan bakiak terhenti. Sepasang mata lavender itu perlahan bergerak untuk bertemu dengan miliknya.

Diam...

"...."

"...."

Death Stare...

"??"

Dan saat itu juga, Neji melompat kaget dari bathtubnya ketika mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari balkon mansion, diiringi makian tidak jelas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan...

betapa sakitnya dilempar bakiak tepat di tengah selangkangan...

Oh aset pribadi..

rusak sudah..

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyangka, kalau masa kehamilan seorang wanita juga akan membuat repot seorang pria. Ya, dia sangat merasakan hal itu. Saat ini, ia terpaksa bangun dan keluar rumah tengah malam, mengelilingi desa hanya untuk semangkuk ramen hangat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata yang memintanya. Sasuke merasa dirinya akan meledak, namun entah mengapa, ia selalu bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap _moody_ istrinya itu. Ia tidak pernah tau seperti apa kelakuan Uchiha kecil mereka nanti.

Sesekali ia bisa menjadi wanita yang sangat malas, dan sensitif. Bahkan ia pernah berbaring di atas tempat tidur seharian. Dan mau tak mau, Tuan Uchiha harus menggantikannya untuk memasak. Itu bukan keinginannya, melainkan istrinya yang ingin mencoba hasil masakannya.

Demi Tuhan dan segala ciptaan-Nya, Sasuke tidak bisa memasak. Namun , Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata mengatakan hasil masakan pertamanya sangat enak. Dan ketika Sasuke menanyakan apa ia sedang berbohong, Hinata menangis.

Ia juga bisa menjadi wanita yang sangat manja, dan banyak menuntut. Sasuke pernah dibuat kesal olehnya yang meminta 5 kotak ice cream beraneka rasa. Namun saat tiba dirumah, ia tidak memakannya sama sekali, dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghabiskannya. Dan saat itulah, Sasuke menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri di dalam sekotak ice cream. Ia kecanduan rasa strawberry.

Sasuke selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya ini pada beberapa teman dekatnya, seperti Sakura dan Naruto.

Dan mereka selalu menjawab, "Waw, aku sangat menanti kelahiran anakmu, Sasuke.."

Sasuke akan tersenyum jika mengingat masa-masa yang sudah ia lewati sebelumnya. Ia menatap sebungkus ramen dalam genggamannya. Terima kasih pada Ayame-san, yang masih bersedia membuatkan ramen untuknya. Sepanjang hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya harus mengemis pada seorang penjual ramen.

Sial, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencoreng nama baik Uchiha.

"Tadaima..", Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban, jelas sang istri tercinta sudah kembali tidur. Mungkin terlalu lama menunggunya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang diterangi lampu kecil. Sosok yang ia cari, sedang berbaring disana dalam balutan selimut. Mengarungi alam mimpi dengan syahdunya.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkannya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke dapur, menyimpan ramennya di dalam kulkas.

* * *

"S..Sasuke..", bisik Hinata pada suaminya yang masih menikmati tidurnya.

"Hmm?", Sasuke membuka mata dengan malas. Ia merenggangkan badannnya, dan menguap. Hinata tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai pemandangan itu di pagi hari. Suaminya yang berantakan.

"Aku mencintaimu...", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya,"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari itu, Hinata..", ia mencium kening istrinya, tidak ada paksaan untuk mengatakan itu. Namun rasanya, kata-kata selalu tak mampu menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua.

Diam..

"Kau... sudah mempunyai nama?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya sejenak, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia menggeleng sambil mengelus perut besar istrinya.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Bahkan di usia kandungan istrinya yang kedelapan bulan. Ia belum juga menemukan nama untuk si kecil.

Payah..

* * *

Sasuke nyaris melempar piring yang sedang ia cuci, ketika terdengar teriakan histeris istrinya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sasuke! Sasuke tolong!"

Uh-oh..

Secepat kilat Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Uchiha kecil akan segera tiba..

* * *

"Dorong Hinata.. sedikit lagi..", Sakura memberikan komando.

Hinata mengerang hebat. Namun sakit yang ia rasakan jauh lebih hebat. Sasuke duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangan kecilnya, dan terus memberikan dukungan. Ia menyipit, dia tidak tau seperti apa rasanya, tapi melihat Hinata meregang nyawa seperti itu, membuatnya menyadari satu hal, betapa besarnya pengorbanan seorang ibu.

"Argh.. S-Sasuke..", nafasnya memburu. Ia terlihat seakan ingin menyerah. Sepasang mata lavender itu terlihat redup, kehilangan sebagian cahayanya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat, "Aku disini, Hinata.. kau harus mendorongnya sedikit lagi..."

Air mata. Ia melihat air matanya jatuh mengaliri kedua pipinya, bercampur dengan butiran keringat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengerang lagi, sampai tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian, ruangan itu diisi dengan tangisan. Tangisan yang sudah lama mereka tunggu.

"Selamat Hinata, Sasuke! bayinya laki-laki!"

Setelah dibersihkan, Sakura menyerahkan bayi kecil dalam gendongannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengamati putra kecilnya dengan seksama.

_Tuhan,__ terima kasih, Ia tampak sempurna. _

"Seperti ayahnya..", suara kecilnya terdengar pelan. Namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia menatap putranya dalam diam. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengepal dan membuka, bergerak-gerak seperti ingin menangkap sesuatu. Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya disana, si kecil kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat keduanya tersenyum.

Sasuke tak mampu membendung rasa bahagianya, sebuah senyuman rasanya tak cukup.

" Kazuki..", bisik Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh pada suaminya, senyum tipis tergambar pada wajahnya yang lelah.

"...namanya Kazuki Uchiha.. ya, Kazuki Uchiha..", Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia kemudian mencium kening istrinya, "terima kasih, Hinata.. aku sangat mencintaimu..", Hinata sedikit merinding mendengar bisikan suaminya itu. Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Sasuke sangat jarang mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Tapi sekali ia mengucapkan, playboy kelas kakap mana pun akan bertekuk lutut dan menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya. Dan kata-kata manis itu hanya untuk Hinata seorang, bukan untuk yang lain.

"Nama yang indah, Sasuke..", Hinata mencium pipinya, "aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan tampak Neji, Hiashi, dan Hanabi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hinata.."

"Hinata-sama..."

"Onee-saaan!"

Dan kehangatan mulai merambat dalam ruangan itu.

Sungguh semua ini merupakan awal yang baru bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

* * *

_**Created : 29 October 2009**_

_**Edited : 8 until 9November 2009**_

_**Published : 9 November 2009**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hahahahaha! *digerus trotoar yang lewat*

Ini apa sih? DX

Maaf yah, kalau agak-agak gajebo gitu fic ini.. saya sebenernya malu nggak jelas gitu ngeliat fic ini... T.T (lebaaaaaaay kuadrat)

Garing krispi-krispi gak? T.T

Saya berusaha sembuh dari WB nih.. dan berusaha mengusir kemalasan saya.. *halah! Susah kalo bawaan dari lahir.. XD*

Special thanks buat Teh Iput a.k.a MzMoony.. wahahaha, thanks buat namanya, Nee.. (ketahuan gak kreatip.. ToT) Dhee kangen sama pintu kamar nomor 17, teh.. hahaha.. XD

Oh, iya bagi yang baca fic Dhee yang An Extraordinary Marriage.. makasih banget yah reviewnya.. Insya Allah Dhee update dalam waktu dekat.. Hidup Crack Pairing! =D

Terima kasih sudah membacaaaa... love you all, guys!

Semangat terus ya buat andaaa...

-Hey Dhee!-


End file.
